postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
A Teddy
A Teddy is episode sixteen of Postman Pat Season 6. It was first shown on Monday 3rd Novemeber 2008 and written by Rebecca Stevens. Summary Pat has to deliver a new teddy to Nikhil, but when the label falls off, he gets the parcel mixed up with Alf's homing device for Rosie. Characters *Pat *Jess *Julian Clifton *Ben Taylor *Lizzy Taylor *Ted Glen *Alf Thompson *Rosie *Mollie *Dorothy Thompson *Bill Thompson *Nisha Bains *Meera Bains *Nikhil Bains *P.C. Selby *Sarah Gilbertson *Charlie Pringle *Amy Wrigglesworth *Sara Clifton (cameo) *Lauren Taylor (cameo) *Lucy Selby (cameo) Vehicles *PAT 1 *PAT 3 *PAT 4 *The Red Tractor *Ted's Lorry Locations *Greendale *Pat's House *The Green *Thompson Ground *Greendale Station *The Vets *Ted's Workshop *Ted's Mill *The Church *Greendale Primary School *Pencaster *Sorting Office *Market Place *Pencaster Harbour *Town Hall *Ted's Garage (mentioned) Cast *Lewis MacLeod as Pat and Ben *Melissa Sinden as Jess *Janet James as Julian *Angela Griffin as Lizzy and Amy *Ken Barrie as Ted, Alf and P.C. Selby *Carole Boyd as Dorothy, Sarah Gilbertson and Charlie *Kulvinder Ghir as Bill and Grizzly *Archie Panjabi as Nisha and Meera Trivia *Charlie Pringle had previously won a teddy bear at the Greendale fete after winning the 'knock-the-Hat-Off' stall in Postman Pat and the Tuba. Goofs *The teddy bear is addressed to Nikhil even though it was actually Meera who ordered it. Rosie's homing device is also to her instead of Alf. *It should be easy for Pat to tell the two parcels apart as only one has a window to show what is inside. *There are points where the teddy bear speaks without its nose being touched. *At one point as Pat tells Ben that he mixed the parcels up, Ben's mouth is not animated correctly onto his face. *In every other scene at Thompson Ground after Alf leaves to take Rosie to see Amy, his tractor is still parked in the doorway of the barn, except for when Alf and Rosie return from the Vets. *PAT 1 and PAT 4 are both a different shade of red, so when Pat says "Nearly there, Jess. We'll get that teddy from Alf and be back in time for the picnic." he is seems to be driving PAT 1 instead of PAT 4. *When Pat and Alf miss seeing each other at the crossroads, Pat does not drive straight down the road that Alf just came up. *When P.C. Selby and Lucy arrive at the teddy bear's picnic, Nikhil already has his teddy bear. *When Pat and Jess arrive at Thompson Ground for the second time, his van is parked right up against one of the barn walls, so it would be impossible for Pat to open the door to get either in or out of the van. However when Pat returns from the stream, the van has suddenly been turned round and moved over to another barn. *Alf puts the bell around Rosie's neck and says "She'll never get lost again." but we never see Rosie wearing her homing device in any of the episode afterwards. *When Grizzly speaks for the last time in this episode, the pauses between his sentences are not very long like they are earlier in the episode. Gallery ATeddyTitleCard.jpg|Title Card ATeddy15.jpg|Alf Thompson's Sheep Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes